


Baby Talk

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Leon has to talk to Arthur after he and Gwen have had a particularly difficult day.





	Baby Talk

If it wasn’t absolutely necessary, Leon never would have entered the royal family’s chambers right now. It almost felt like he was invading a private, tender moment as he approached them where they lay in bed. The king was actually sitting on the bed; propped up on a few pillows with one of his arms holding his newborn son to his heart while the other held Gwen as she slept, drooling just a little bit on the pillow she called her husband’s chest. The labor had been long and hard and Arthur had been singularly annoying through it all, bothering Gaius and Gwen to the point where she’d threatened him if he opened the door one more time to check on her.

Leon walked quietly toward them. He worried at first that Arthur was asleep but then he realized the king’s lips were moving slightly as he whispered to the infant. Good, there was no chance Arthur would drop the little one when Leon spoke to him. His boots scuffed a bit and he saw Arthur’s eyes open a smidge while he whispered to his son. Leon grinned when he was finally close enough to hear him. He whispered himself as he shook his head, “Do you really think Gwen will be happy that you’re lecturing your hours-old son on the proper fighting stance?”


End file.
